1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for volume adaptation, and more particularly, to a method for adjusting a playing volume according to the environmental noise and the relevant applications thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of science and technology, an electronic device must be designed to have powerful functions and a light and small-sized figure. Various mobile electronic devices satisfying the current customers pursuing portability have been more and more favored by modern people. Taking a mobile phone as an example, it serves as a considerably popular communication means over the world today. A modern mobile phone functions not only in the traditional communication, but also in Internet online, playing multimedia files and so on to meet the requirements of users to catch the trend of variety today.
The great portability of a mobile phone, like a two-edged sword, makes the phone applicable in various complicate and varied environments during playing a multimedia file or making a call, where the environments are not supposedly quiet and suitable for listening. In fact, too noisy surroundings would largely degrade the hearing perceptions.
When a user is aware of too noisy surrounding and fails to clearly hear the sound given by a mobile phone, in general, the user would manually and directly adjust the playing volume of the mobile phone. Nevertheless, when the environmental noise varies quickly, the user must frequently conduct adjustment manipulations by hand, which brings great inconveniences and may break a proceeding action of the user. All the above-mentioned situations bother the user a lot and remain a bad impression on the usage of a mobile phone with the user.